Asesinato Pirata
by The Nova 6
Summary: Crossover entre One Piece y Assassination Classroom. Los alumnos de la clase E son ahora una tripulación de piratas bajo el mando de Yuuma Isogai, el cual es capturado en Loguetown debido a una emboscada. Nagisa tendrá que hacerse cargo del barco y dirigir a los demás chicos, cosa que le resultará no tan fácil como pensaba. Su objetivo final, rescatar a su capitán perdido.
1. Emboscada bajo la tormenta

**Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Eichiiro Oda y Assassination Classroom a Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

 **EMBOSCADA BAJO LA TORMENTA**

-¿Loguetown? Venga ya, Isogai, tienes que estar loco para querer ir allí -dijo Megu Kataoka, mirando al capitán de su barco con cara de estupefacción. El joven moreno simplemente sonreía mientras recorría con la vista a toda su tripulación, reunida en el comedor del barco. Aunque ninguno comía. Todos se habían detenido al escuchar los planes que tenía su capitán con respecto a qué rumbo tomar.

-Nos pilla muy cerca, y necesitamos reabastecernos. Con el tesoro que hemos ganado en el último… trabajillo -dijo, con una sonrisa culpable-, podemos comprar comida casi para un año entero.

-A costa de hacer escala en una isla en la que hay una base de la Marina -intervino Takuya Muramatsu, frunciendo el ceño-. Tío, piden cuatrocientos millones de belis por tu cabeza. Tendrás suerte si no te están esperando y te echan el guante en cuanto lleguemos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Muramatsu -tomó la palabra Nagisa Shiota, el segundo de a bordo, elegido personalmente por Isogai para ese puesto, sin creerse merecedor del puesto. Las excusas que le había dado a su capitán habían caído en saco roto. Nagisa no había podido decirle que no-. Isogai, escucha… podemos desviarnos a Villa Cocoyashi. Está un poco más lejos de aquí, pero es muchísimo más segura que Loguetown.

Varias voces se alzaron, mostrando su acuerdo con Nagisa, pero Isogai alzó ambas manos, pidiendo silencio. No estaba molesto ni enfadado porque le llevaran la contraria, al revés. Lo entendía. Pero él ya tenía su ruta trazada.

-Nos quedan poco menos de dos días para que se nos acabe la comida -dijo, en tono conciliador-. En ese tiempo sólo podemos llegar hasta Loguetown. Si vamos más lejos, no habrá nada que comer y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que nadie a bordo de mi barco pase hambre. Es mi última palabra.

A pesar del desacuerdo, ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación pudo evitar pensar en lo mismo:

"¡Es un ikemen!"

Nagisa suspiró. Precisamente por eso le resultaba tan difícil llevarle la contraria a su capitán: se las arreglaba para tocar la fibra sensible a cualquiera y hacer que confiara en él. Incluso a ellos, a pesar de que llevaban casi un año navegando bajo sus órdenes. Aunque más que su capitán, era el mejor amigo que habían tenido todos, porque no se comportaba como un capitán, salvo en los momentos más importantes, cuando se veía obligado a tomar decisiones. Y siempre las tomaba pensando en todos ellos.

-Ya, pero… -murmuró Tomohito Sugino, el vigía habitual-. ¿Qué pasa si se lía todo y nos cogen? Vamos a bordo de un barco robado de la Marina, en cuanto nos acerquemos a puerto lo reconocerán.

-Imposible -le cortó Sousuke Sugaya-. Me he asegurado de hacerle un lavado de cara a las velas y al mascarón de proa, además de pintar el casco por completo. No creo que a primera vista se dé cuenta nadie.

-Y técnicamente no hemos robado nada, nos lo encontramos varado en la playa de Goa y aprovechamos, porque la cáscara de nuez que teníamos antes… -secundó Karma Akabane, mientras terminaba de comerse el plátano del postre.

-...que compró Terasaka dejándose timar -dijo Itona Horibe, dirigiendo una mirada socarrona hacia Ryoma Terasaka, que apretó el puño mientras soltaba un gruñido.-

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo me lo vais a estar echando en cara? -protestó. Se oyeron algunas risitas.

-A ver, calma -pidió Isogai-. No tiene por qué ocurrir nada. Cuando lleguemos, bajaremos sólo yo y Nagisa, compraremos todo y en cuanto esté cargado nos iremos. El resto os quedáis en el barco y lo tenéis a punto para poder salir en cualquier momento. ¿Os parece?

-No lo preguntes así, hombre, que parece que no eres el capitán -Hiroto Maehara, el timonel, se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a su capitán y mejor amigo, palmeándole el hombro con una sonrisa-. Tú sabes que todo lo que digas lo vamos a hacer, ¿o no?

Tras cavilar un poco, todos terminaron asintiendo. Isogai suspiró, aliviado. A menudo se daban situaciones tensas entre la tripulación, pero siempre se las había arreglado para resolver las cosas.

-Bien, pues terminad de cenar y después a dormir todos -ordenó-. Mañana os quiero como siempre, frescos y bien descansados.

Tras decir aquello, abandonó el comedor y recorrió rápidamente el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalerilla que conducía a cubierta. El chico subió en dos zancadas y se dirigió hacia la barra de babor, para contemplar la noche estrellada y el mar en calma.

-Menos mal que no tenemos más problemas que el de la comida -murmuró-. Si nos estuvieran persiguiendo…

-Se te ocurriría algo, de una manera u otra -dijo una voz detrás de él, haciéndole pegar un bote del susto y girarse. Era Maehara, que iba hacia él con una sonrisa de circunstancias-. Venga, no seas exagerado, que no es la primera vez que te hago esto.

-Será que no termino de acostumbrarme -dijo Isogai, apartando la mirada, algo avergonzado. Tendría que haber previsto aquello. Hiroto solía aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba. El rubio se rió y caminó hasta situarse a su lado.

-A mí no me puedes ocultar nada, Yuuma, y lo sabes -le dijo el rubio, mirándole directamente a los ojos-. Estás más preocupado que nadie por lo que nos pueda esperar en Loguetown. ¿Por qué aún así insistes en ir?

Isogai se sintió desarmado. Normalmente podía mantener la firmeza ante su tripulación y mantener ocultos sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Pero eso con Hiroto no le funcionaba, el rubio siempre lo sabía todo. Era como si le leyese la mente. Y eso le ponía… nervioso.

-Ya lo he dicho antes. No nos queda comida para ir más lejos. Tenemos que ir allí sí o sí. Así que… -dijo, apartándose de Maehara y dándole la espalda. Pero Hiroto le agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta, obligándole a mirarle.

-No hay nadie aquí que no esté dispuesto a aguantarse un día más sin comer con tal de cambiar el rumbo. Venga, tío, dime cualquier otro sitio y me ocuparé de llevarnos tan rápido como pueda este armatoste -le dijo Maehara, poniéndose serio. Pero Isogai negó con la cabeza, adoptando una postura autoritaria.

-Loguetown, Hiro, ya está decidido. Si empiezo a dudar ahora, pasaremos días dando vueltas y eso será peor. No. Y ahora vete a dormir -señaló la trampilla que llevaba al interior del barco-. Dejaremos el barco anclado esta noche y mañana seguiremos.

Maehara suspiró. La tozudez de Yuuma era un constante contra el que tenía que luchar día a día. Pero por suerte, sabía manejar ese tipo de situaciones.

-Vale, me voy a dormir, pero te vienes conmigo -dijo, mientras le enganchaba por un brazo y empezaba a llevarlo hacia la trampilla, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas-. Si te dejo aquí, eres capaz de no dormir en toda la noche, y eso no va a pasar mientras yo esté aquí.

Más avergonzado que enfadado, Isogai tuvo que dejarse llevar por Maehara hasta la puerta de la habitación del rubio, donde le tuvo que prometer que iría directamente a sus aposentos. Satisfecho, el rubio le guiñó un ojo y le dio las buenas noches. Lentamente, el joven capitán empezó a dirigirse hacia su camarote. Estaba junto a los demás, en el mismo pasillo, y era exactamente igual que los otros. No necesitaba lujos excesivos para dormir bien por las noches, porque rara era la noche en la que lo conseguía.

Sin embargo, aquella vez cayó dormido en cuanto, una vez se hubo puesto el pijama, se acostó sobre las cómodas sábanas. Y durmió de un tirón toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, por primera vez en su vida, fue el último en despertarse. Y lo supo porque, en cuanto se levantó, se vistió y salió de su habitación, escuchó bullicio por todas partes. Se apresuró a correr a cubierta, mientras pensaba en la excusa que les daría. Pero antes de llegar, se encontró con Kanzaki y Kurahashi, que salían del comedor.

-Buenos días, Isogai -le saludaron ambas-. Hoy se te han pegado bien las sábanas, ¿no?

-Eso parece -respondió el chico, sonriendo nerviosamente-. ¿Nagisa está ya arriba?

-Sí, te está esperando, pero antes tienes que desayunar -le dijo Kurahashi-. Ya lo hemos hecho todos y te hemos guardado una parte. Maehara nos ha pedido que nos aseguremos de que te llevas algo a la boca.

Isogai suspiró y les dio las gracias, pidiéndoles después que subieran a cubierta con los demás, mientras él se dirigía al comedor, ya vacío. Sólo había un plato, puesto en la mesa más cercana a la puerta, rebosante de arroz y embutido.

-Hiro… -murmuró, en voz baja a pesar de que nadie podía oírle, y sonrió, sentándose para dar buena cuenta de su comida. Lo cierto era que estaba muerto de hambre, y no dejó absolutamente nada en el plato. Al terminar, no perdió el tiempo y subió rápidamente a cubierta. Nada más salir por la trampilla, una ráfaga de aire le alborotó todo el cabello.

-Ah, Isogai -Nagisa se aproximaba a él-. He mandado arriar todas las velas, porque el viento nos sopla de frente, y creo que estamos a punto de sufrir una tormenta de las fuertes. Si queremos llegar a Loguetown antes de que estalle, habrá que remar. Estamos a poco menos de media milla.

-Entonces, no hay nada más que discutir -asintió Isogai-. ¡A remar todos! ¡Sugino, baja de la cofa antes de que el viento lo haga por ti!

Dentro estarían mejor que fuera. Y en ese "todos a remar" se incluía a sí mismo. Muchos capitanes piratas se limitaban a dar la orden y a quedarse mirando. A él le parecían modales propios de un dictador y los repudiaba. Cualquier cosa que hicieran sus marineros, también la hacía él.

Y gracias a que todos dieron su máximo esfuerzo, pudieron llegar a Loguetown y amarrar el barco antes de que la tormenta estallara, pero nada más hacerlo comenzó a llover, suavemente al principio y después más intensamente.

-Con lluvia, no tendremos problemas, las calles están vacías -opinó Isogai-. Nagisa, pongámonos en marcha. No tardaremos mucho, amontonaremos la comida delante del barco y vosotros la vais metiendo toda.

Nagisa echó a andar detrás de su capitán, mirando nerviosamente a su alrdededor. Llevaba dos cuchillos metidos en las botas y su espada al cinto, y tenía la mano encima de la empuñadura de ésta, tenso como una serpiente a punto de saltar.

-No te preocupes, Nagisa -le dijo Isogai, mientras le guiñaba un ojo-. Si hay algún problema, yo me ocuparé. Recuerda que tengo mi poder.

Nagisa se mordió el labio. Eso era verdad, pero aún así no estaba del todo tranquilo. Poco después de haberse conocido, en circunstancias que el peliazul prefería no recordar, Isogai se había comido una Fruta del Diablo. Desde aquel día podía usar un poder que ninguno de los miembros de su tripulación tenía. Pero eso no le hacía invencible.

-Ojalá no tengamos que enfrentarnos a nadie -musitó Nagisa. Él no era tan bueno combatiendo como Terasaka, Maehara u Okano, sus habilidades eran de… otro estilo. Y en un combate abierto no podía aplicarlas bien.

Al llegar a la tienda se la encontraron cerrada, cosa que preocupó mucho al joven capitán.

-Bueno… hay otra tienda por allí. Podemos ir a ésa- sugirió. Pero Nagisa no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

-Por allí está la base de la Marina. No es prudente acercarse -dijo-. Creo que es mejor que probemos en las casas…

-¿Por qué mejor no probáis en la cárcel? -preguntó una voz burlona tras ellos. Se volvieron de golpe, y vieron a un chico de pelo naranja y ojos violetas que les miraba con una media sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de la Marina.

-A-Asano… -balbuceó Isogai. Nagisa lo miró, confuso. ¿Acaso lo conocía? Por su reacción y su mirada afectada parecía que sí.

-Parece que aún me recuerdas, Isogai, sabandija traicionera -escupió el muchacho con rabia-. No deis un paso más. Portaos bien y os llevaré al cuartel por las buenas.

Nagisa desenvainó ambos cuchillos, mirando a Asano fijamente.

-Capitán, le atacaré por detrás y le dejaré seco, si tú le distraes por… -empezó, pero Isogai negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes con él, Nagisa. Está fuera de tu alcance. Tengo que ser yo quien pelee. Tú vuelve al barco y alejaos de aquí tan rápido como podáis.

Nagisa no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ni hablar -se negó tajantemente-. No pienso salir corriendo dejándote luchar solo. Y ninguno nos iríamos sin ti, ¿te has vuelto loco o qué?

Asano parecía no tener prisa. Se limitaba a observarlos discutir casi como si se divirtiera.

-Nagisa, tienes que hacerlo -insistió el moreno-. Yo te daré tiempo para que llegues al barco.

-Lo siento, Isogai, pero no voy a obedecer tus órdenes -sentenció el peliazul, caminando un par de pasos hacia delante-. Eres tú quien tiene que volver al barco. Yo soy prescindible, tú eres el alma del grupo.

-Eso ha estado a la altura del mejor bodrio sentimentalista que haya visto nunca -dijo Asano, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya que parece que estás empeñado en pelear conmigo, te daré lo que quieres.

Antes de que Isogai pudiera hacer o decir algo, el muchacho de pelo naranja transformó literalmente sus manos en hielo y disparó hacia el suelo, donde rápidamente se formó un sinuoso camino que avanzaba hacia Nagisa a toda velocidad, listo para congelarle.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Isogai, poniéndose delante del peliazul y cruzando los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos. Una barrera de energía transparente apareció ante él, bloqueando el avance del hielo, que subió por la barrera y se detuvo.

-Isogai, ¿eso…? -empezó a preguntar Nagisa. El joven capitán lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Tiene el poder de una Logia, maldita sea! ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes Fruta del Diablo! ¡Vete al barco y largaos de aquí! ¡Yo lo contendré! ¡VETE!

Nagisa dudó. Seguía sin querer dejar a su capitán… a su amigo, solo allí. Si estaba tan nervioso era porque sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra Asano, y aún así quería salvarle a él… agarró fuertemente los cuchillos mientras temblaba. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Era incapaz de decidir.

Sin embargo, algo (o más bien alguien) le ayudaron a desbloquearse. Un montón de marines aparecieron por la calle, atraídos por el ruido de la pelea. Isogai hizo desaparecer su barrera y creó otra que cubrió toda la calle, bloqueando el paso de los hombres. Asano había empezado a congelarla, y no tardaría en romperla.

-¡NAGISA! -rugió Isogai, con todas sus fuerzas. Y los pies del muchacho se movieron solos. Echó a correr en dirección al puerto, alejándose de la pelea. Eran muchísimos, y uno tenía el poder de una Logia. La Paramecia de Isogai le permitiría aguantar un poco, pero nada más. Y él… no había podido hacer nada. Temblando de rabia e impotencia, subió tropezándose por la pasarela e irrumpiendo en la cubierta como un huracán. Sugino le atrapó antes de que se cayera de bruces.

-¿Qué pasa, Nagisa? ¿Dónde está el capitán? -le preguntó el moreno, mientras el resto se le acercaba.

-Le han… a Isogai le han… cogido. Era una… trampa. La Marina…

Se quedaron sin habla. Había ocurrido lo que todos presentían. A Maehara parecía que le habían golpeado con un martillo en la cabeza.

-Voy a por él -dijo, mientras empezaba a bajar a tierra, pero Nagisa le agarró del brazo.

-¡No, Maehara! ¡Él me ordenó que soltara amarras y nos fuéramos!

-¡Me da igual! -gritó el rubio con la cara desencajada-. ¡No pienso dejar a Yuuma aquí!

-¡Estaba peleando contra una Logia! ¡Nosotros no tenemos poderes siquiera! ¡Todo lo que conseguirás es que te maten! -insistió Nagisa, tratando de disuadir a Maehara. Pero Isogai era su mejor amigo, y cuando se metía en líos era el primero en ir, sin importar los peligros que hubiera.

Sin embargo, cuando mencionó la Logia, los rostros de todos reflejaron alarma y preocupación. Incluido el de Maehara.

-¿Una Logia? -preguntó, mirando a Nagisa a los ojos, como si quisiera averiguar si decía la verdad.

-Sí. Isogai mismo dijo que era una, y yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Rescataremos al capitán, pero ahora… ahora debemos irnos, o nos cogerán a nosotros también.

El tono de Nagisa era pausado y conciliador, no permitió que sus nervios tomaran el control. Sujetó a su compañero del brazo con firmeza. Maehara miró en dirección a la ciudad con una expresión de impotencia y dolor, pero terminó asintiendo.

-Volveremos a por él, ¿verdad? -murmuró entre dientes. La furia comenzaba a invadirlo-. Le salvaré, sea como sea, aunque lo tenga que hacer solo.

-No lo vas a hacer solo -intervino Hinata Okano, acercándose al rubio con una mirada de determinación-. Isogai es nuestro capitán y lo salvaremos todos.

Maehara miró esperanzado a todos los demás.

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo. Cuando estemos en condiciones, volveremos y les daremos a esos capullos para el pelo -exclamó Taisei Yoshida, dándole una fuerte palmada al rubio en la espalda.

Nagisa suspiró. Menos mal, se había encauzado. Pero lo malo no había hecho más que empezar, y él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Pero por ahora, había un problema más acuciante que solucionar; aquello que les había llevado a la ciudad.

-Como segundo de a bordo, asumiré el mando provisionalmente -decidió-. Trataré de manejar esta situación como mejor pueda, y por lo pronto, necesitamos abastecernos de comida. La Villa Cocoyasi está muy cerca, así que iremos allí. ¡Zarpemos, rápido!

La tormenta les ayudó a escapar, porque el viento soplaba a su espalda, así que se desplegaron todas las velas y el barco salió disparado, alejándose de Loguetown. Nagisa, situado en la popa, tenía la vista fija en la ciudad.

-No sé si podré dirigirles tan bien como tú, pero te juro que te rescataremos… Yuuma -dijo, usando por primera vez el nombre de pila de Isogai. Agarró fuertemente la barandilla y se mordió el labio. No era momento de llorar, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Era momento de ser fuerte. Y en esos momentos tenía confianza cero en sí mismo, pero iba a tener que mentalizarse de que ahora el capitán era él.


	2. Tocados, pero no hundidos

**TOCADOS, PERO NO HUNDIDOS**

Hiroto Maehara se había encerrado en su camarote, y por mucho que le llamaron para que saliera, hizo como si no existieran. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera ver a sus compañeros. Si no estaba él… el barco ya no era el mismo. Aunque sabía que era injusto para ellos, en ese momento no sentía nada más que odio por los que no le habían permitido bajar a tierra para ayudar a Yūma. ¿Tanto miedo tenían? ¡Se habían enfrentado a la Marina miles de veces y habían ganado siempre! Pero tras pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que no era a sus compañeros a quienes odiaba, sino a sí mismo por no haber acompañado al capitán.

-¿Por qué no podías dejar de ser tan perfecto por una vez? ¿Por qué? -murmuraba continuamente. Había pensado en echarle a Nagisa la culpa de todo, al fin y al cabo él era el único que había bajado con Isogai a tierra, pero justo después de pensarlo, y cuando iba a salir del camarote para buscar al chico y echárselo todo en cara, perdió las ganas. Se sentía culpable sólo de haber pensado en eso. No, Nagisa no tenía la culpa, y posiblemente estaba pasándolo tan mal como los demás. Pero aquello era insoportable. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Había abierto el ojo de buey de la habitación, para que el aire fresco le despejara un poco la cabeza, aunque la niebla que le atrofiaba el cerebro todavía no se había disipado. Y ahora estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en la pared. Al menos, nadie había ido a molestarle después de que les pidiera que le dejaran en paz. Pero con eso sólo había conseguido sentirse solo e impotente.

Yūma habría querido que se mantuviera fuerte, y que todos siguieran adelante. Lo habría dicho con aquella sonrisa suya y ese gesto amable que tranquilizaba a todo el mundo. Especialmente a él. Maehara sonrió con tristeza. Si tuviera algún poder como el que tenía Yūma, una… una Fruta del Diablo, podría rescatarle sin problemas. ¡Y si todos en el barco tuvieran ese poder serían imparables! La solución estaba ahí, era demasiado obvia. Él no sabía apenas nada de las Frutas del Diablo, pero quizá el resto de la tripulación sí.

Dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla de golpe sobresaltó a la persona que estaba al otro lado. Hinata Okano tenía el puño en alto, lista para llamar a la puerta, y se había quedado parada por la sorpresa.

-Yo venía a ver cómo estabas, pero por lo visto me lo has respondido tú -dijo la chica, frunciendo el ceño. Maehara sonrió, culpable.

-Bueno, yo no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras ahí -respondió, poniendo cara de inocentón. Okano resopló-. No te sulfures, mujer. Quiero deciros a todos una cosa que se me ha ocurrido. ¿Dónde están?

Hinata alzó una ceja, desconfiada.

-En el comedor. Y como te podrás imaginar, sin muchas ganas de nada. ¿Qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?

-Lo explicaré allí, así sólo lo tengo que hacer una vez -respondió Hiroto, empezando a caminar como si tuviera prisa hacia el comedor, seguido por una bastante confusa Okano. Sin embargo, al verle un poco más activo se sintió… aliviada.

Al llegar al comedor, Hiroto vio que, efectivamente, todos estaban allí, con caras muy largas. Al entrar él, fue el objetivo de todas las miradas, y Nagisa se levantó y fue hacia él. Tenía la preocupación grabada a fuego en la cara.

-Maehara, ¿estás…? -empezó a preguntarle, pero Hiroto no le dejó terminar.

-Deberías saberlo ya, todos estamos igual -le dijo, sin mirarle directamente-. Pero os tengo que contar una cosa, así que dejemos eso para luego, ¿vale?

Nagisa asintió en silencio. Parecía sentirse culpable, y Maehara sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Le había hablado demasiado bruscamente. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos, para luego avanzar hacia el frontal de la sala, donde se encontraba la mesa del capitán… que Isogai nunca usaba, ya que se sentaba con todos los demás. Allí se aclaró la garganta, acaparando la atención.

-Escuchadme, por favor -pidió. No era tan bueno hablando como lo era Yūma ni tenía tanto carisma como él, pero haría lo que buenamente pudiera-. Creo que hay una manera de poder rescatar al capitán.

Algunos lo miraron con interés tras sus palabras, pero no parecían estar especialmente emocionados.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Karma, escéptico-. Espero que no sea asaltando la base militar. Porque te recuerdo que según Nagisa, nos tendríamos que enfrentar a una Logia, y sabes lo que eso significa...

-...Tendremos suerte si nos dejan salir vivos -terminó la frase Takebayashi-. ¿Qué has planeado, Maehara?

-La clave está en lo que ha dicho Karma -respondió el rubio-. Frutas del Diablo. Si tenemos que enfrentarnos al poder de una Logia, y no sabemos si a más, creo que deberíamos comernos una Fruta del Diablo para adquirir poderes y poder asaltar esa base militar sin dificultad.

Se hizo el silencio. Empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros hasta que Nagisa tomó la palabra:

-Yo lo veo bien, pero ¿sabes dónde encontrarlas, Maehara? Por lo que yo sé de ellas, son difíciles de hallar, cuando no carísimas de adquirir.

-¿Sólo sabes eso? -preguntó Yada-. Pensaba que tu padre se dedicaba a estudiarlas. ¿No te ha contado nada?

-Veo difícil que pudiera contarme algo estando prisionero en Impel Down -dijo Nagisa, mirando con frialdad a la muchacha, que murmuró un "lo siento".

-Yo he oído que existe un libro en el que aparecen los distintos tipos de frutas y su última localización conocida -intervino Kurahashi-. Ahora bien, respecto a la localización del libro…

-Yo sé dónde está -dijo Itona, sorprendiendo a todos-. No sé si seguirá allí, pero hace tres años me encontré con una mujer que se jactaba de tenerlo. Era una de las… eh… madames del archipiélago Sabaody.

-O sea… -empezó Mimura-... que el libro está en un prostíbulo, ¿no?

Itona asintió, con cara de circunstancias.

" _¡No podía ser un sitio más perverso, no!"_ pensaron todos al unísono. Aunque Okajima tenía una expresión muy distinta.

-Si ha sido hace tres años, entonces el libro podría haber pasado por mil manos, y no sabemos si la madame sigue viva tan siquiera -protestó Sugino-. El archipiélago está muy lejos de aquí, hay que ir al borde del Red Line, al lado de la Marina, y si al final hacemos el viaje en vano…

-Pero es la única pista que tenemos -dijo Hazama-. Aunque los viajes tan largos son oscuros y peligrosos, quizá podamos preguntar a alguien de allí. No perderíamos nada. Aunque es mejor si viajamos sólo de noche, fundiéndonos con las tinieblas…

" _¡Qué grimazo!"_

Nagisa se encaminó hacia donde estaba Maehara y lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Hiroto le devolvió la mirada. Nagisa parecía estar buscando algo en su expresión y pareció encontrarlo, porque asintió.

-Bien… resumiendo, tenemos una posibilidad de recuperar a nuestro capitán. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaremos en conseguir el poder de las Frutas o si llegaremos a conseguirlo, pero si hay una oportunidad… yo la aprovecharé. Por el capitán -decidió, con voz firme-. Porque de no haber sido por Yūma Isogai, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, un silencio incómodo y pesado. Después, lentamente, Kimura se puso de pie.

-Eso es verdad -dijo el chico, con gesto serio-. Nunca olvidaré lo que el capitán hizo por mí, y haría cualquier cosa para devolverle el favor. Contad conmigo.

-Y conmigo -se sumó Sugino, levantándose a su vez-. Además, yo confío en Nagisa y sé que lo puede hacer bien. Y sabéis que yo raras veces me equivoco con la gente.

-Gracias, Sugino -le dijo el chico de pelo azul. Escuchar aquellas palabras siempre era un alivio, y más en un momento en el que por su cabeza no pasaban nada más que dudas e incertidumbre. Su compañero le guiñó un ojo. Y tras eso, se fueron sumando uno tras otro. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran una piña, y debían actuar unidos.

-Bien, entonces… hacia el archipiélago Sabaody, ¿no? -preguntó Maehara, muy aliviado y sintiéndose mejor. Aunque de sus compañeros no cabía esperar otra cosa sino que lo dieran todo por Isogai.

-Sí, pero primero pararemos en Cocoyashi para aprovisionarnos para el largo viaje -contestó Nagisa-. Y por supuesto, para trazar la ruta y demás cosas. Hay buen viento y no tendremos problemas para llegar rápido, así que hasta entonces… tendríamos que descansar un poco.

Y eso hicieron, con la excepción de dos personas: Maehara y Okano, que se quedaron solos. El chico decidió subir a cubierta, a terminar de despejarse. Tras dudar unos segundos, la muchacha le siguió. El cielo estaba despejándose y el oleaje no era tan intenso, así que de momento se podía estar allí sin sobresaltos.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras Maehara se inclinaba sobre la barandilla de babor, y cruzaba los brazos, mirando hacia la izquierda, hacia Loguetown, que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.

-Yūma… -murmuró, aunque no lo bastante bajo como para escapar al fino oído de Hinata, quien chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Supongo que es mejor verte en movimiento que como un alma en pena -suspiró la joven, colocándose al lado de su compañero-. Sin embargo, tus ojos no tienen vida, están apagados, y por mucho que trates de esconderlo, yo lo noto nada más verte. No eres el de siempre.

-No lo seré hasta que Yūma vuelva a estar con nosotros, Okano -repuso Maehara, apoyando sus manos en la barandilla y mirando hacia el horizonte-. Le rescataré, y una vez le haya salvado, todo volverá a ser como antes.

 **Cuartel de la Marina de Loguetown**

-Se ha despertado ya, capitán -informó uno de los marines, poniéndose en posición de firmes según entraba en el despacho de Gakushū Asano, quien se levantó lentamente y asintió.

-Bien. Le interrogaré yo solo, y no quiero que nadie más esté presente en la celda.

El chico salió de su despacho y caminó, casi corriendo, en dirección a los calabozos del sótano del cuartel. Pese a que parecía tranquilo, su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos que amenazaban con hacerle perder la compostura.

"Serenidad, serenidad. Es un prisionero como tantos otros" se repitió una y otra vez antes de abrir la puerta del calabozo. Respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante.

La celda era una habitación de techo bajo, hecha enteramente de piedra y sin ventanas, aunque bien iluminada. En la pared opuesta a la puerta, encadenado a la pared, estaba Isogai. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y descalzo, con los brazos en alto y las muñecas sujetas a dos argollas incrustadas en la pared. Una argolla mucho más grande le inmovilizaba la cintura, impidiendo que se separara de la pared, y dos más pequeñas le aprisionaban los tobillos. Al entrar Asano, fijó sus ojos color miel en los orbes violetas del otro, provocándole una repentina sensación de incomodidad.

Gakushū cerró la puerta y después caminó lentamente hacia la pared del fondo, acercándose a Yūma. Ninguno de los dos habló. Asano quería ser el primero en hablar, tenía ganas de avasallarlo a preguntas, pedir explicaciones, y obtener respuestas. Pero todas las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Todo lo que pudo decir al final fue:

-¿Por qué?

Isogai dejó escapar un leve jadeo y respondió:

-Tú sabes por qué. No te lo tengo que repetir, Gakushū.

Asano se tensó. Le había llamado por su nombre. Igual que cuando… prefirió no pensar en aquello.

-No me llames por mi nombre. Has perdido todo el derecho a hacerlo -le espetó-. Sólo quiero que me expliques por qué… por qué me traicionaste de esa manera.

Joder, estaba empezando a sentirse mal. Y apenas habían empezado. Sentía algo muy desagradable en el estómago.

-¿Traición? -preguntó el moreno, como si le divirtiera la acusación del otro chico-. Creo que fuiste tú el que me traicionaste. Me engañaste varias veces.

Gakushū habría preferido que le gritara, pero no soportaba que hablara con aquel tono calmado y decepcionado que le sentaba como una puñalada en el alma. Sin embargo, continuó plantado allí, con su cara neutral, sin revelar cómo se sentía.

-Te dije que me dieras tiempo, Yūma -dijo, sonando bastante agitado-. Un poco más, y hubiera podido…

-No me llames Yūma -le cortó Isogai, cambiando su expresión por una seria y neutra-. Tú también… también has perdido el derecho a llamarme así.

Bajó la cabeza para evitar mirar a Asano a los ojos. No podía sostener aquella mirada, ya que cuando lo hacía, se sentía débil.

-Me dijiste que podría ver a mis hermanos. Me lo prometiste muchas veces, y luego… luego resulta que toda mi familia estaba…

-Estaba buscándolos. Le pedí mil veces a mi padre que los buscara a lo largo y a lo ancho del mundo para poder darte la noticia de que podrías verlos. Por eso tardaba tanto tiempo y… -era un torpe intento de excusarse, que le pareció patético hasta a él.

-Basta -dijo Isogai, volviendo a levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos ahora estaban levemente humedecidos-. Basta… sabes tan bien como yo que por mucho que los busques no van a aparecer. Nadie sobrevivió en el ataque a la mansión. Ni mi madre… ni mis hermanos… sólo yo.

Apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos, temblando visiblemente. Gakushū estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y salir de la celda, pero se obligó a quedarse allí. Odiaba la debilidad, y detestaba a las personas que la demostraban.

-¿Qué órdenes has recibido de arriba? -le preguntó Isogai-. ¿Ejecutarme? ¿Enviarme a la prisión submarina?

Pese a su tono desafiante, Asano pudo detectar un ligero matiz de súplica. Una leve sonrisa condescendiente afloró a su rostro. Era pura fachada, pero quería que Yūma viera al jefe Asano, y no al patético Asano que vivía dentro de él y que deseaba quitarle las cadenas y decirle mil veces que lo sentía. Pero ni muerto haría algo así. Ni siquiera con Isogai.

-Ejecución- respondió escuetamente el chico-. No especifica fecha ni hora, así que… podríamos venir a por ti en cualquier momento. Tiempo para asumirlo tendrás, eso te lo aseguro…

Se calló y tragó saliva.

-¿Nada que decir? -le provocó, en tono burlón.

-Sí- contestó Yūma, sin perder su aplomo en ningún momento-. ¿Por qué… Gakushū?

Que él recordara, siempre había manejado cualquier situación sin problema. Estaba preparado para todo y siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo actuar. Su padre se había encargado desde que era niño de grabarle todo eso en el cerebro.

Pero ahora estaba ante algo que amenazaba con superarle: los ojos de Yūma mirándole, y él llamándole por su nombre. Otra vez. Despertándole recuerdos que se había esforzado por enterrar en lo más hondo de su mente desde el día en que Isogai le abandonó.

-Porque lo tengo que hacer -respondió Gakushū, con el labio tembloroso-. Y ya está. Los piratas deben ser erradicados.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral y mirando a la cara del prisionero.

-No me lo hagas más difícil… Yūma -dijo, con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Después cerró la puerta y se alejó de allí, sintiéndose peor a cada paso que daba. No prestó atención a nadie, y una vez en su despacho, dio un portazo y se dejó caer, apoyándose en la pared, sintiéndose débil.

-¿Por qué me has tenido que mandar ejecutarle, padre? ¿Por qué? -preguntó, en voz baja. La orden se encontraba encima de su escritorio, y ordenaba claramente que Yūma Isogai, al ser capitán pirata, debía morir ahorcado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las ejecuciones normales, no figuraba fecha concreta. A Gakushū le había bastado un minuto para averiguar la razón: su padre quería saber si era capaz de ejecutarlo. Era como si conociera todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido entre Yūma y él, y ahora le obligaba a decidir. No se sentía capaz. De su boca no podía salir aquella orden.

-Maldito… -el muchacho cerró el puño, y se limpió rápidamente los ojos antes de que se le humedecieran más.

 **Villa Cocoyashi**

Por fin, un poco de paz. Poco después de que el barco llegara a aquella pequeña isla, los miembros de la tripulación empezaron a despertar, pues todos habían podido disfrutar de un largo sueño, que les había servido para poner un poco su mente en orden y centrarse en lo que tenían que hacer. Seguían preocupados por su capitán, pero ahora podían tener la esperanza de que le traerían de vuelta a tiempo.

Nagisa le pidió a Maehara que fuera a comprar todo lo que necesitaban, y Hiroto estuvo de acuerdo. Necesitaba hacer cosas, estar ocupado, y así era como pensaba Nagisa. En cuanto al resto de la tripulación, se desperdigó por la villa para estirar un poco las piernas. Nagisa, sin embargo, se quedó en el barco junto con Sugino y Takebayashi, a quienes había decidido nombrar sus ayudantes. El primero era muy bueno en combate y el segundo era de los más inteligentes, y el mismo Isogai solía pedirle consejo a la hora de realizar algún movimiento.

-Nagisa, tú también tendrías que bajar -sugirió Sugino-. Necesitas un poco de esparcimiento.

-Con la mente confusa no se puede pensar con claridad -secundó Takebayashi-. A mí no me importa quedarme, estoy… más o menos bien. Pero vosotros dos tendríais que hacerlo.

-El capitán me nombró segundo al mando, y pienso hacer honor a mi cargo -sentenció Nagisa-. Ya descansaré cuando no haya nada que hacer. Ahora mismo tenemos que pensar en la mejor ruta para llegar a Sabaody, ¿bien?

En el fondo, sabía que ambos tenían razón. Necesitaba un descanso, y lo sabía. Pero no se lo podía permitir, fin de la discusión. Sugino y Takebayashi suspiraron, y cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

Entretanto, en la villa, Itona había aprovechado la parada para hacer algo en lo que era casi un experto: enterarse de los chismorreos en la taberna. Desde su más tierna infancia había frecuentado ese tipo de submundo y sabía desenvolverse muy bien en él. En el archipiélago Sabaody era conocido como "El espía blanco" porque siempre andaba con la oreja pegada a cualquier conversación y, por supuesto, por su color de pelo. Entró directamente en el bar, en el que apenas había cuatro o cinco personas. Un rápido vistazo le confirmó que casi todos eran habitantes de Cocoyashi, salvo por uno bajito que parecía ser extranjero. ¿Cómo lo había notado? Porque los demás le miraban de reojo cuando no se daba cuenta. Y ésa era una actitud normal hacia los extranjeros. También le miraron así a él cuando entró, y se dirigió a la barra.

-Zumo de mandarina -ordenó. Había oído que las mejores mandarinas del mundo eran las de Bell-Mère, de Villa Cocoyashi, y siempre había querido probarlas. Y en cuanto tuvo el vaso delante y lo apuró de un trago, el regustillo amargo del cítrico le hizo sentirse en el cielo. Tosió un par de veces y tras pagar la bebida, se dirigió hacia el extranjero. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que era un crío pequeño. Iba a darse la vuelta y a disimular de alguna manera, pero el niño levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Tenía pelo negro y ojos color miel que le resultaban bastante familiares.

-Sí, soy un niño -dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Itona-. Te agradecería que no pusieras esa cara. ¿Por ser un niño no puedo estar solo, o qué?

El albino parpadeó, confuso. Aquella cara… sacudió la cabeza. Coincidencias. Sin duda le estaba ocurriendo eso de que, cuando has perdido a alguien, te parece verlo luego en todas partes.

-No he dicho eso -respondió Itona, volviendo al tema-. Que seas un niño o no me da igual. Sólo quería preguntarte un par de cosas… porque no eres de aquí, ¿no?

-A la vista está. Tú tampoco eres de aquí -dijo el niño, levantándose-. Pero lo siento, no voy a responderte a nada, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas.

Itona se fijó en que el chico llevaba una espada en el cinturón. Le dio mala espina. Por la empuñadura, era parecida a la suya propia. Cuando el niño se dio cuenta, sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Te interesa mi espada? Veo que también tienes una. Hagamos una cosa… si quieres que te conteste a lo que me quieras preguntar, pelea contra mí, y si me ganas me lo pensaré. ¿Qué me dices?

Su plan no era el de meterse en una pelea, pero estaba decidido a averiguar lo que quería, así que aceptó, aunque a condición de hacerlo fuera de la taberna, en la calle principal de la villa. Era un niño, no debería ser muy difícil vencerle, ya que él era bastante diestro con la espada. No estaba al nivel de Maehara, Sugino o el capitán Isogai, pero podía dar mucha pelea.

Una vez en la calle principal, el niño sacó el primero la espada y se movió mucho más rápido de lo que Itona había esperado, obligándole a hacerse a un lado y desenvainando a su vez. El albino miró a su rival con una afiladísima mirada de ave de presa, listo para abalanzarse sobre él. Levantó la espada e hizo ademán de cargar, pero una voz le detuvo en el acto:

-¡Itona! ¿Qué está pasando?

Tanto Itona como el niño miraron en dirección a la voz, y vieron a Maehara que venía corriendo, junto a Okajima, Kimura, Nakamura y Okuda. El joven Horibe chasqueó la lengua. Inoportunos… justo cuando estaba a puntito de tener su rato de diversión.

-Nada, no pasa nada -respondió, lacónicamente-. Aquí el crío éste, se me pone muy gallito y dice que no soltará prenda hasta que no le gane en una pelea y en eso estaba.

-Pero seguro que hay otra manera, no hay por qué… -empezó Hiroto, pero al verle la cara al niño, casi se le desencajó la mandíbula-. ¿Y-Yūta? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes mi…? -preguntó el niño, desconfiando. Pero luego, al observar la cara del rubio, empezó a cambiar su expresión por una de estupefacción absoluta y luego por una gran sonrisa. Después, dejando sin habla a todos, se lanzó contra Hiroto estrujándole en un abrazo.

-¡HIRO, HERMANITO! -chilló de pura felicidad.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos…

 _"¡¿HERMANITO?!"_


	3. Los priatas de Arlong

**LOS PIRATAS DE ARLONG**

-Pues me has pillado por los pelos, Hiro. Llevo dos días aquí en Cocoyashi y pensaba irme hoy mismo, de hecho, estaba esperando un barco que accediera a llevarme, ¡y justo te presentas tú!

Yūta no había parado de hablar desde que había visto a Maehara, y parecía como si le conociera de toda la vida. El niño chulito con el que se había encontrado Itona había cambiado completamente, y el albino le echaba continuas miradas asesinas desde atrás.

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, pero escúchame un momento, chico - le paró Hiroto, cortándole la continua cháchara-. Itona te quería preguntar unas cosas que queremos saber, tenemos mucha urgencia, y si puedes respondernos, mejor que mejor.

-Ah, ¿pero estáis en la misma tripulación? Ya había tenido noticias de que estabas navegando por ahí con Yūma, pero no sabía que el albino ése estaba contigo. Si lo hubiera sabido, pues… -el niño miró de reojo a Itona-. De cualquier manera, yo soy Yūta Isogai. Un placer~.

-"El albino ése" tiene un nombre, niño -gruñó Itona, adelantándose y frunciendo el ceño-. Me llamo Itona Horibe, y más te vale llamarme así.

Ajenos a la batalla verbal, Okajima, Okuda y Nakamura todavía le daban vueltas al estar delante del hermano pequeño de su capitán. ¿Sabría lo que había pasado? Tenía pinta de ir de acá para allá informándose de todo, pero era un niño. Les sorprendía que se sintiera tan cómodo. Si ellos tuvieran que viajar solos, irían con pies de plomo en todas partes.

-La cuestión es que… bueno, de tu hermano hablaremos luego -Maehara evitó contestar. Había que pensarse bien cómo decírselo-. Lo que te queríamos preguntar es si sabes algo sobre las Frutas del Diablo.

-¿Frutas del Diablo? Bueno, algo sé, sí -respondió Yūta-. Pero sólo por lo que he podido averiguar. ¿Por qué?

-No sé si deberíamos contárselo -intervino Okajima antes de que Maehara pudiera decir nada más-. Es el hermano del capitán, pero ir contando lo que planeamos a la ligera… si nos oye quien no debe, pues…

-¡Oye! -protestó Yūta, encarando a Okajima-. ¿Creéis que me voy a ir de la lengua? Yo nunca perjudicaría en nada a Hiroto, y él lo sabe, ¿a que sí?

Maehara miró alternativamente a Okajima y a Yūta, dudando. Él personalmente se fiaba del pequeño Isogai, pero los demás no le conocían, y eso no le beneficiaba en nada.

-Antes de contarte nada tenemos que consultarlo con todos los demás, Yūta -le trató de convencer Hiroto. Okajima, Okuda y Nakamura asintieron.

-Y si nadie confía en él, pues le bajamos del barco y listo -dijo la rubia, con una sonrisilla. El niño se puso de morros.

-¡Mi hermano confía en mí, él dirá que me escuchéis! -protestó, cruzándose de brazos. Los otros cuatro cruzaron una mirada de circunstancias-. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

Okuda se adelantó y se encaró con el niño, pensando en cómo decirle aquello. Ella nunca había sabido qué decir y cómo decirlo, y temía meter la pata, pero alguien tenía que explicarle al chico lo que ocurría.

-Verás, Yūta… tu hermano ahora mismo no está con nosotros -le dijo, con voz pausada y tranquilizadora. El niño frunció el ceño, y les dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? -preguntó, empezando a alterarse. Okuda le cogió de las manos, y notó que le temblaban levemente-. ¿No es vuestro capitán?

-Lo es, pero la Marina le capturó -intervino Okajima, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Okuda-. ¿Qué? Es mejor decírselo cuanto antes.

El niño se mordió el labio. No se lo creía. ¿La Marina capturando a su hermano? Imposible. Su hermano nunca dejaría que nadie le capturara.

-¿No es broma? -preguntó, esperanzado, deseando que le dijeran que le estaban tomando el pelo y le llevaran ante su hermano mayor. Pero los cinco asintieron, serios-. Ya… pues ¡con mayor razón tenéis que dejarme ir con vosotros! ¡Es mi hermano y quiero saber si está bien!

-Eso es imposible -negó Maehara-. Está en la base militar de Loguetown, y no podemos volver allí, porque precisamente tu hermano se quedó atrás, dándonos tiempo para que pudiéramos escapar. Ahora nos estamos dirigiendo a otro sitio, y hemos hecho una escala aquí. Si quieres ayudarnos tendrás que ir a donde vayamos, Yūta.

El niño fulminó a Hiroto con la mirada y a punto estuvo de replicar, pero se calló. No quería que le dejaran fuera. Los necesitaba. Así que se tragó todo lo que quería decir y asintió, con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Creo que nos va a traer problemas -le susurró Itona a Okajima para que Yūta no le oyera. El moreno asintió.

-Quizá, pero ten en cuenta que es un crío y sus circunstancias. No creo que cambien mucho las cosas a bordo -le respondió, ganándose una mirada de recelo por parte del niño Isogai. Aunque Nakamura pronto le agarró por banda para, junto a Okuda, pasarse casi todo el camino de regreso comentando que era la viva imagen de su capitán, sólo que de regreso a la niñez. Yūta iba bastante avergonzado y ruborizado, y Maehara caminaba delante de todos, guiándolos de nuevo hacia el malecón donde habían dejado el barco.

Al lado de la enorme nave se encontraban los demás miembros de la tripulación, al parecer esperándolos a ellos. Y al ver a uno más en el grupo, Nagisa se adelantó para recibirlos.

-Menos mal que aparecéis -les dijo-. Estaba a punto de ir a buscaros. ¿Quién es éste que…?

La pregunta murió en sus labios. No hacía falta preguntar quién era, porque aquella cara, aquellos ojos y aquel peinado eran inconfundibles. De no haber sido porque en aquellos momentos Yūma estaba en Loguetown, habría jurado que era él.

-Ahora os lo presentaré -dijo Maehara-. Aunque no creo que haya que atar muchos cabos, sólo hay que verle.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, y según iban viendo a Yūta iban poniendo la misma cara de pasmo que Nagisa, lo cual terminó por hacer que el niño se molestara.

-Deja, Hiro, que ya me presento yo mismo -terminó diciendo-. Soy Yūta Isogai, y soy el hermano menor de Yūma Isogai. Y… me gustaría rescatarle de manos de la Marina, así que…

Nagisa, Sugino y Takebayashi se miraron interrogativamente. Los segundos de a bordo hicieron un gesto de "tú mismo". Nagisa suspiró.

-Escucha, Yūta -le dijo, con tono conciliador-. Todos queremos rescatar al ex-capitán, pero no estamos en situación de hacerlo. Si a los demás les parece bien, puedes venir con nosotros, pero pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos volver a Loguetown. Ésa es la condición.

Todas las miradas convergieron en el joven Isogai. Estaban decidiendo si confiaban en él o no. Y dado que seguramente estaban siendo perseguidos por la Marina, fiarse de cualquiera por las buenas era poco menos que un suicidio. Incluso Hiroto parecía muy reservado. Y lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse mal.

-No es necesario que me miréis así -dijo el niño, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Pensáis que miento? Hiro me conoce, él sabe quién soy.

-Claro que lo sé -asintió Maehara-. Pero de aquí soy el único que te conoce.

-A mí ese niño me da igual -repuso Hayami, alzando la voz. Parecía enfadada, y el chico la miró confuso-. Que se quede si quiere, y si no que se vaya. Lo que me preocupa es una cosa que acabas de decir, Nagisa.

-Euh… ¿el qué? -preguntó Nagisa, observando confuso a la rubia que caminaba hacia él.

-¿Por qué has llamado a Yūma "ex-capitán"? -quiso saber, cruzándose de brazos-. Que yo sepa, nunca ha dejado de ser nuestro capitán, ¿no?

Varios asintieron, de acuerdo con lo que decía Rinka, y miraron acusadoramente a Nagisa, el cual pareció como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-E-esto, pues… -trató de explicarse torpemente, pero no sabía qué respuesta darles. Sugino se fijó en lo incómodo que parecía su amigo y fue a echarle un cable:

-Creo que lo que estamos decidiendo ahora es si permitimos que Yūta suba a bordo y le contemos todo para que nos ayude, a cambio de que él nos cuente a nosotros lo que hacía en Cocoyashi. Información por información.

Hayami le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, pero tenía razón. Una vez en alta mar habría tiempo para otras cosas.

-Hay ciertos detalles que preferiría guardarme, pero supongo que no importa, si es necesario para que os fiéis de mí… aunque no diré nada aquí en la calle -dijo Yūta. Ninguno protestó. Al fin y al cabo, lo que ellos tenían que decir tampoco se podía airear al viento en la calle.

-De acuerdo, subamos entonces -decidió Nagisa, caminando hacia la pasarela y subiendo rápidamente al barco. Los demás lo fueron siguiendo poco a poco, pero en las caras de varios de ellos, Karma y Hayami por ejemplo, había una clara expresión de recelo y molestia. Se reunieron en el comedor, y una vez allí, Maehara le pidió a Yūta que hablase. El niño parecía algo inseguro, pero aún así no vaciló:

-No sé si alguno se habrá enterado, pero hace cosa de un año, la casa de mi familia en Mariejois fue atacada e incendiada. Creo que fue por la noche.

-Sí, me suena de haber escuchado algo -intervino Hara-. Oí que habían montado un altercado en Mariejois y se habían destruido varias casas, pero la versión oficial fue que era un grupo terrorista o algo así, ¿no?

-Yo no sé quiénes fueron -respondió Yūta, entrecerrando los ojos. Tenía los puños apretados-. Sólo sé que destruyeron mi casa, mataron a mis padres y secuestraron a mi hermana Yūko. Yo me había escondido y no me pudieron encontrar. Cuando se fueron, escapé de la ciudad como pude. Eso es todo.

Se hizo el silencio. Ahora todos miraban a Yūta, algunos con lástima y otros aún con un poco de recelo, como si no terminaran de creerle. Pero Maehara sí que se lo creía. Estaba en shock.

-Pero… ¿y dónde estaba Yūma? -le preguntó el rubio-. Es al único al que no has mencionado.

-Mi hermano llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, un año. Un día nos dijeron a mí y a mi hermana que se iba a ir, y nos prohibieron verle. Se marchó y desde entonces no he sabido nada de él. Supongo que se fue a ser un pirata y a navegar con vosotros, ¿no? -en la voz del niño se adivinaba el resentimiento-. Lo que nos pudiera pasar le importaba un pito.

-No creo yo eso -le interrumpió Kataoka, mientras se le acercaba-. Nosotros conocemos bien a tu hermano, y te puedo asegurar que nunca se ha despreocupado por nada. Y menos si se trata de su propia familia.

Maehara asintió, empezando a enfadarse con Yūta. Estaba dolido, vale, pero no tenía derecho a hablar así de su hermano.

-Basta, Yūta, o te dejamos en tierra -le dijo, mientras le miraba a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido-. Sabes que tu hermano nunca pensaría eso de vosotros.

El niño pareció sorprendido de que Maehara no se pusiese de su parte, y se mordió el labio.

-Me lo creeré cuando lo tenga delante y le haya preguntado por qué se fue de casa. De saberlo, me habría ido con él. Podría haber vuelto a por mí. De noche, a escondidas, pero podría haberme llevado con él -a medida que hablaba, su voz se iba quebrando cada vez más.

Hiroto suspiró, y le dio una palmada en la cabeza, sin quitarle la mano después.

-Tranquilo, que le rescataremos sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer. Chicos, ¿dejamos a Yūta que venga con nosotros?

Durante unos minutos, nadie habló. Se limitaban a observar al niño de arriba abajo, evaluándole. No necesitaron hablar para que el joven Isogai supiera lo que estaban pensando. Estaban decidiendo si les podría servir, si no sería una carga. Si era necesario, se lo demostraría con la espada a cualquiera de ellos.

-Por mí, debería quedarse aquí -dijo Kimura por fin-. Hablo sólo por mí, pero si tenemos un objetivo común, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

-Yo opino igual -secundó Kayano. Normalmente no solía dar su opinión sobre casi nada, mantenía un perfil bajo por alguna razón, pero ahora estaban votando algo en conjunto y era necesaria-. Aunque no sabemos lo que puede hacer Yūta, nos podría ayudar mucho.

-¿Lo que puedo hacer? Si no hubierais llegado, se lo habría demostrado a él -dijo el niño, señalando a Itona, quien le devolvió la mirada de desafío.

-Todavía no es tarde para eso -dijo el albino, echando mano a la espada.

-Habrá tiempo para eso luego -dijo Okano, mirando a Itona con reproche. El chico soltó un bufido-. Por ahora hay que votar. ¿Quién está a favor de que Yūta se quede con nosotros?

-A mano alzada -concretó Nagisa, mientras levantaba la mano en primer lugar. Le siguieron Maehara, Sugino, Kimura, Kanzaki, Okuda, Mimura, Kayano, Nakamura, Hara, Chiba, Muramatsu y Takebayashi. El resto permaneció inmóvil. Trece en total habían votado que sí, y trece que no. Había un empate.

-Trece a favor y trece en contra -dijo Yada tras contar las manos alzadas-. ¿Qué hacemos, entonces? ¿Se queda o se va?

-Yo os pido que me dejéis -la voz de Yūta sonaba casi suplicante-. Yo solo estoy muy limitado y no puedo viajar a mis expensas, y realmente lo necesito. Si no fuese importante, ni os lo pediría.

Miró a todos los que no habían levantado la mano, pero ninguno parecía demasiado convencido. En especial Karma, que lo miraba como si sospechara de él.

-¿No podríais…? -empezó Nagisa, pero el pelirrojo se levantó, negando con el dedo.

-No intentéis tocarnos la fibra sensible, Nagisa. No sigas por ese camino -le advirtió-. No sé el motivo por el que el resto no ha levantado la mano, pero yo no me fío de él. No estoy de acuerdo en contarle lo que queremos hacer, y lo que hemos decidido hacer. Nada más.

Nagisa lo miró acusadoramente, pero Karma simplemente se encogió de hombros. Aquello le hizo sentir… molesto, muy molesto. Así que volvió a tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Ninguno va a cambiar su voto? -les preguntó directamente. Todos negaron con la cabeza-. Bien. Pues como capitán, mi voto vale doble. Así que son catorce a favor y trece en contra. Yūta, te quedas con nosotros.

La tensión que sentía Yūta desapareció casi de inmediato, y el niño soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, fue el único. Karma había pasado de la sospecha a estar enfadado, esta vez con Nagisa. Se dirigió hacia el chico de pelo azul, y Sugino estuvo a punto de ponerse delante, pero Nagisa le hizo un gesto de que se quedara quieto. Se encaró con Karma.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? -le preguntó al pelirrojo, sin amedrentarse. Karma parecía tranquilo, pero en su cara era más que evidente que, en realidad, no lo estaba.

-Sí. Tengo que decir que me gustaría saber con qué derecho te arrogas la potestad de tener un voto que vale por dos. Y aún más, ¿con qué derecho te nombras capitán a ti mismo? No pasas de ser su sustituto. El segundo de a bordo. Que yo recuerde, ninguno de los que estamos aquí te ha elegido capitán -Karma parecía bastante amenazador, y en su cara lucía una sonrisa cínica que casi le provocó un escalofrío a Nagisa. Pero se mantuvo estoico.

-Fue el anterior capitán el que me eligió a mí para el puesto, y lo anunció delante de todos -dijo Nagisa, sosteniéndole la mirada a Karma, para lo cual tenía que mirar hacia arriba por lo cerca que estaba el pelirrojo de él-. Por eso yo estoy desempeñando el cargo que me encomendó. Y nada más. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tenemos algo pendiente que hacer.

Le dio la espalda a Karma y se alejó de él. Sí, le estaba haciendo un feo, pero necesitaba dejar las cosas claras, tal y como eran. Tenía que hacerlo y punto.

-Maehara, ¿le cuentas tú el tema a Yūta? -le preguntó al rubio, que asintió. Aunque parecía algo nervioso, igual que el resto-. Bien, si quieres lo puedes hacer en pri…

¡CRASH!

Un golpetazo terrible sacudió todo el barco, mandando al suelo a todos los que estaban de pie. Los que estaban sentados tuvieron que agarrarse para no caerse al suelo. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

-¿Estáis bien todos? -preguntó Kataoka mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Se había golpeado contra una de las mesas al caer, y estaba algo mareada por el porrazo. O quizá fuera que el barco todavía se movía por el golpe.

-Yo sí, pero creo que he perdido alguna neurona del golpe que me he dado -respondió la voz quejumbrosa de Kurahashi. Kimura se apresuró en acudir al lado de la chica y ayudarla a levantarse, mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Ella sonrió y le aseguró que sí. Instantes después de haberse producido el golpe, escucharon por encima de ellos pasos de gente que corría, y que poco a poco fueron desplazándose hasta parecer que sonaban en el mismo pasillo en el que estaba el comedor.

-Nos han abordado. No sé quién, pero nos han abordado -anunció Terasaka, sacando las dos pistolas que llevaba al cinturón-. Supongo que tocará pelear, ¿no?

-Yo lo que me pregunto es quién sería capaz de abordar un barco de la Marina atracado en puerto -comentó Sugaya, frotándose la barbilla-. Si es por eso, creo que con decirles que no somos Marines no debería haber ningún problema, ¿no?

Yoshida lo miró como si estuviera chalado, y sacó su espada.

-No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, tío -le espetó-. Sean quienes sean, nos han abordado y tenemos que luchar.

La puerta se abrió de una patada y por ella entró un… ¿humano? No, no era humano. Era un hombre, estaba claro, pero de color azul, de dos metros y pico de alto, con una larguísima cabellera negra y una nariz en forma de sierra. En su boca brillaban cientos de dientes puntiagudos.

-Gyojin -murmuró Fuwa por lo bajo. Detrás del primero comenzaron a entrar más, tipos enormes, algunos gordos y otros delgados, de color azul, grisáceo o rosa. Incluso había uno que tenía seis brazos y boca ventosa de pulpo. Su sola visión era intimidante y horrible, sobre todo para veintiséis adolescentes humanos sin más armas que espadas o pistolas, con poca o ninguna posibilidad de poder defenderse. Nagisa tragó saliva. Cada vez iban entrando más Gyojin, no sabía cuántos habría, pero uno de aquellos tipos valía por veinte chicos humanos.

-Un barco de la Marina y un montón de críos -dijo el tiburón, enseñando toda su dentadura-. Parece que no nos hemos equivocado, chicos.

Aquellas palabras pusieron en alerta a Maehara. Les buscaban a ellos especialmente. Y el único motivo por el que podrían estar buscándolos… miró fugazmente a Yūta, quien se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada, asustado. Se acercó a él y le susurró:

-Quédate detrás de mí, y cuando puedas, escápate. Me da la impresión de que te quieren a ti.

El niño asintió y rápidamente se agarró a la ropa de Hiroto, temblando con los ojos cerrados. Había oído hablar de los Gyojin y los había visto en persona, en Mariejois había muchos que eran esclavos, y siempre le habían parecido terroríficos. Que el barco estuviera ahora invadido por ellos era una pesadilla convertida en realidad.

-¿Qué se os ha perdido por aquí? -preguntó Itona, sin perder su tono desafiante. Tenía la mano cerrada en torno a su espada, listo para sacarla-. Nosotros no tenemos nada que podáis querer vosotros.

Los Gyojin centraron su vista en él, y varios de ellos hicieron ademán de acercársele, pero el tiburón les detuvo con un gesto.

-De hecho, sí lo hay. Nos ha dicho un pajarito que hay una rata escurridiza por estos lares, y sabemos que no está demasiado lejos de este barco, si entendéis lo que digo -escudriñó toda la sala con su mirada-. Dadnos a Yūta Isogai y nos marcharemos sin que tengáis que lamentar nada.

-Yūta Isogai no está aquí -respondió Nagisa, avanzando hacia el Gyojin. A su lado, parecía un enanito, pero no se dejó amedrentar-. Lo siento, pero habéis perdido el tiempo. Nosotros hemos parado en Cocoyashi para descansar, nos marcharemos dentro de poco.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio. Nagisa podía ser bastante convincente hablando, porque nunca aparentaba la mirada, por mucho miedo que tuviera. Y ahora lo tenía. Kayano era la que más cerca estaba de él, y pudo ver su mano temblorosa.

-Estoy seguro de que sabrás que necesitamos comprobar que no mientes, así que vamos a hacerlo rápido. ¡Registrad todo el barco, de arriba abajo! -ordenó el tiburón. Sus hombres se dieron la vuelta y salieron, empezando a desperdigarse por la nave.

-Quietos parados -Karma elevó la voz por encima del ruido que hacían los Gyojin al pisar. Nagisa le dirigió una mirada alarmada cuando pasó por su lado. ¿Qué pretendía?-. Sois piratas y tal, ¿no? Creo que sí, de hecho me suenas bastante tú.

Señaló al líder de los Gyojin.

-Arlong, ¿no? ¿Dónde está la caballerosidad de los piratas? ¿Nunca has oído que cuando un pirata se encuentra con otro, hay que respetarse? -preguntó, sin perder su sonrisa socarrona habitual. Nagisa quiso decirle que se callara, pero Karma le hizo un gesto de "déjame hacer".

El único Gyojin que quedaba en el comedor era el tal Arlong, que parecía sorprendido de que aquel mocoso supiera su nombre.

-Así que me conoces, ¿eh? -parecía complacido-. Bueno, en ese caso creo que podremos poner en práctica la caballerosidad de los piratas.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Karma y miró hacia abajo para contemplar al pelirrojo. Sonrió ladinamente, y después, tan rápidamente que ninguno llegó a verlo, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, dejándolo prácticamente sin aire y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Chocó contra Nagisa y lo tiró al suelo, rodando ambos hasta casi la pared opuesta del comedor.

-¡Nagisa, Karma! -Sugino y varios más corrieron hacia ellos. Nagisa estaba dolorido por los golpes, pero el peor era Akabane, quien tenía las manos en el estómago y apenas podía respirar, simplemente boqueaba buscando algo de oxígeno.

-¿Te ha gustado mi saludo de bienvenida, chaval? -se rió Arlong-. Pues esto es lo que podéis esperar de mí. Y rezad para que mis chicos encuentren a quien estamos buscando.

Se asomó un momento al pasillo y gritó que se dieran prisa, momento que aprovechó Maehara para volverse hacia Yūta y ponerle las manos en los hombros:

-Escapa por un ojo de buey, escóndete en cualquier sitio, y hazlo rápido.

-P-pero, ¿y vosotros…? -tartamudeó el niño-. ¿Q-qué os harán a vosotros?

Maehara se mordió el labio. Se le estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas y ninguna era buena. Pero no iba a permitir que Yūta cayera en manos de Arlong.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, ¡escapa ahora!

El joven Isogai quería quedarse, pero el tono de Hiro era incontestable. Además, si los asaltantes descubrían que les habían ocultado su presencia, las represalias podrían ser muy malas, y eso era lo último que él quería. Corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta uno de los ojos de buey, y aprovechando su delgadez y agilidad salió retorciéndose justo a tiempo. Se sujetó al casco del barco, justo al lado del ventanuco, para poder escuchar lo que ocurría dentro sin que le pudieran ver. Tragó saliva, mientras rezaba para que nada les ocurriera a Hiro y sus amigos.

Pero lo que sucedió después casi le hizo perder toda esperanza. Todos los Gyojin regresaron al comedor, y por el tono de sus gruñidos, no estaban precisamente contentos.

-Parece que decíais la verdad, Yūta Isogai no se encuentra aquí -dijo Arlong, pero sin parecer muy decepcionado-. Vais a tener que compensarnos.

El tono con el que dijo aquello hizo que más de uno se temiera lo peor. Sugino apretó el puño y se atrevió a encararles:

-¿Y por qué no nos dejáis en paz? Si lo que buscáis no está aquí, marchaos a buscarlo en otra parte. Nosotros no os hemos hecho nada.

Nagisa estaba semi recostado contra él, y quiso decirle algo, pero el costado le dolía horrores e hizo una mueca de dolor. Los Gyojin se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

-Lo haríamos si fuéramos de los que nos conformamos con poco, pero lamentablemente no es así. Tirad las armas y no seré excesivamente duro con vosotros. Luchad contra nosotros y acabaréis mucho peor que el pelirrojo -sentenció Arlong. Karma estaba siendo atendido por Okuda y Nakamura. No dejaba de sujetarse el estómago y había empezado a respirar entrecortadamente, pero aún no lograba hacerlo bien.

Terasaka y Yoshida parecían listos para lanzarse al ataque, pero sería un suicidio, y ambos lo sabían.

-Hacedles… hacedles caso -pidió Nagisa, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir-. No podríamos con ellos… hacedles caso…

Por muy en contra que estuvieran de él, no les quedaba más remedio. Era eso, o sufrir mucho dolor. Muchísimo. A regañadientes, soltaron sus armas. Y tras ellos, todos los demás.

-Parece que alguien es sabio aquí -se mofó Arlong-. Ya que estáis dispuestos a cooperar, seremos buenos. Coged a las chicas y llevadlas a nuestro barco. Servirán bien para venderlas.

Nagisa sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. ¿Vender a las chicas? Aquello le sonaba a que iban a convertirlas en esclavas. Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar. Aún así, intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de los dolorosos pinchazos en su costado.

-Nagisa, no te esfuerces -le aconsejó Sugino, a pesar de que en su voz se adivinaba la rabia y la impotencia. En particular, viendo a Kanzaki siendo agarrada por uno de aquellos monstruos. Tuvo ganas de sacar su pistola y vaciarla contra aquellos monstruos.

-¡Hijos de puta, dejad a las chicas o…! -gritó Itona, recogiendo su espada del suelo y a punto de lanzarse, pero Terasaka le agarró a tiempo-. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, vaca descerebrada de mierda!

-¿Prefieres que nos maten a todos? -le preguntó el castaño. Itona se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, y después tuvo que admitir que no. Soltó su arma y se quedó allí, temblando impotente. Terasaka se odió a sí mismo. Apartaron la mirada para no ver cómo se llevaban a todas las chicas. Sólo se quedaron cinco Gyojin en el comedor, aparte de Arlong.

-¿Qué hacemos con los chicos? ¿Venderlos también como esclavos? -preguntó uno de ellos. Arlong negó con la cabeza.

-No, por este tipo de gente poco sacaríamos, con las chicas hay más que suficiente -decidió, señalando uno por uno a los muchachos-. Atadlos bien y encerradlos en los camarotes, así no molestarán. Ya los encontrará alguien… o no, qué más da. Aunque de éste me ocuparé personalmente.

Yūta se arriesgó a echar una brevísima ojeada por el ojo de buey, y vio a los cinco Gyojin sujetar a todos los chicos, con mayor o menor dificultad, pues algunos opusieron algo de resistencia, e ir atándoles las manos a la espalda y los tobillos, tirándoles al suelo una vez hubieron terminado, para seguir con el siguiente. El mismo Arlong fue quien se ocupó de atar y echarse al hombro a Nagisa, quien le miraba con los ojos llenos de temor. ¿Qué iría a hacerle aquel tipo? No le gustaba nada la forma en que lo miraba.

Una vez estuvieron todos atados, los amordazaron, y cada Gyojin cargó con varios de los muchachos, sacándolos del comedor. Arlong fue el último, llevando únicamente a Nagisa. Yūta dejó de contemplar aquella escena y tuvo que sujetarse más fuerte para no caerse. Sólo quedaba él. Un crío de once años contra una tripulación de monstruos de dos metros. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Si su hermano estuviera ahí, algo se le podría ocurrir, pero no estaba… tenía que salvarlos, a Hiro y a los demás… ¡¿pero cómo?!


	4. La fruta Kuma-Kuma

**LA FRUTA KUMA-KUMA**

Los chicos de la tripulación habían sido encerrados en su propio barco, las chicas habían sido llevadas al de los Gyojin, y Nagisa también, aunque Arlong tenía algo pensado para él. Le dejó atado al mástil, de pies y manos, sentado en el suelo, y luego desapareció bajo cubierta. El chico no paraba de pensar en silencio en todos sus compañeros, en qué les estarían haciendo aquellos monstruos, y pidiendo perdón en su mente a Isogai por haber permitido que ocurriera aquello. Si lograban rescatarle, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a explicárselo… en caso de que lograsen salir vivos de aquello.

Miró a ambos lados, no había nadie más allí. Bien, entonces no tenía por qué contenerse. Bajó la cabeza y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, sin control. Había fracasado, no servía para dirigir a nadie. Karma tenía razón, no tenía derecho a llamarse capitán.

Pensó también en Yūta. ¿Habría podido escapar? Esperaba que sí, ya que Arlong y su tripulación no le habían podido encontrar. Le deseó lo mejor.

El joven Isogai no estaba tan lejos como se pensaba. Continuaba agarrado al casco del barco, asegurándose de que nadie que se asomara por la barra pudiera verle. Y pensaba en rescatar a los demás. Si lo conseguía, posiblemente lograría que todos tuvieran una mejor opinión de él. La cuestión era cómo podría enfrentarse él a los Gyojin. Cualquiera de ellos podría aplastarlo sin esfuerzo. Necesitaba más armas. O podría liberar a los chicos, ya que estaban en su barco y, con suerte, Arlong y compañía habrían regresado al suyo. Pero los piratas sí se habían llevado las armas, y sin ellas no eran más que peleles. Por mucho que le doliera, no podía liberar a nadie.

Otra solución pasaba por entrar en el barco de los Gyojin. Cerca de allí había una ventana abierta en la parte de atrás, la del cuarto del capitán. Podría colarse y buscar algún arma mata-bichos mutantes. Pero como Arlong o cualquier otro le pillara, podía darse por muerto.

El niño gruñó de frustración. Tenía dos opciones, una imposible y la otra suicida… pero posible. Ni siquiera se lo pensó. Con un corto salto salvó la distancia entre ambos navíos y empezó a moverse lentamente hacia la ventana. Era muy ágil y sabía moverse por caminos difíciles, por lo que no supuso ningún problema para él. Al llegar a la ventana asomó media cabeza y comprobó que el camarote estaba vacío. Suspiró aliviado y se coló por la ventana, entrando en la estancia. Bien, si aquellas eran las dependencias del capitán, seguramente habría algún arma que pudiera usar, y comenzó a registrar a fondo todo lo que veía, atento por si escuchaba a alguien acercarse.

-Venga, un arma, cualquier cosa, con una pistola me vale -repetía mientras vaciaba cajones, cofres y armarios lo más rápidamente que podía. Nunca había empuñado una pistola, pero si tenía que hacerlo para rescatar a Hiro, lo haría. No era tan difícil, al fin y al cabo, simplemente había que apuntar y apretar el gatillo. ¡BANG! No tenía más misterio.

De repente, Yūta se quedó paralizado. Había jurado que había oído algo fuera de la habitación. Se quedó totalmente en silencio, y todo el vello se le erizó en cuanto escuchó una voz:

-Déjala rápido y volvamos. Hay que terminar de ayudar a esas chicas a aceptar su nueva situación, que está siendo algo dificilillo.

El chico se lanzó al suelo y rápidamente rodó debajo de la gigantesca cama de la habitación, tapándose la boca y con el corazón a mil por hora. Se le había olvidado cerrar el último cofre, ojalá que los Gyojin no se dieran cuenta… salvo que se tratara de Arlong, quien sin duda sabría cómo había dejado su habitación la última vez que estuvo en ella. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y entraron dos de los piratas. Yūta podía ver sus pies por el espacio que había entre la colcha de la cama y el suelo. Se habían parado precisamente al lado del mueble.

-La pondré aquí, debajo de la cama del capitán -dijo uno, y levantó un poco la tela para meter una caja de madera negra. Al niño casi se le paró el corazón, pero por suerte, no llegaron a mirar. Poco después se marcharon, cerrando la puerta, y Yūta dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, destapándose la boca. Estaba temblando como una gelatina, y tuvo que esperar un par de minutos agarrado a la caja para dejar de hacerlo. Al parecer, lo que había ahí dentro era importante, pues lo habían escondido en un sitio donde pocos mirarían, y quizá pudiera serle de ayuda a él.

Se arrastró fuera de la cama con la caja, que pesaba poco a pesar de su tamaño, y la colocó encima del edredón. Estaba cerrada, pero el niño sabía cómo acabar con la resistencia de las cerraduras. Introdujo la punta de su espada en el agujero e hizo presión hasta que escuchó un "crac", señal de que ya podía abrir la tapa. Al abrirla vio una especie de cojín rojo en el que descansaba… una pera.

Sí, literalmente. Dentro de la caja había una fruta. Una simple fruta… o quizá no tanto. Yūta cogió la pera y la contempló. Era bastante más grande que una pera normal, y era de color azul, con el añadido de tener espirales dibujadas por toda su superficie. Ese diseño le sonaba de algo, pero ¿de qué? No tuvo que pasar mucho para que cayera en la cuenta, después de todo, no hacía mucho tiempo que había hablado con Hiro de ello.

-Una Fruta del Diablo -murmuró, mientras un torrente de emoción y nervios le recorría todo el cuerpo. Ahí estaba el arma que necesitaba-. Si me la como, podré…

Abrió la boca y fue a pegarle un mordisco, pero se detuvo rápidamente. No sabía qué fruta era. No sabía cuáles había, y por supuesto, ni idea del poder que le daría aquella. ¿Y si no le servía para pelear? Si resultaba ser un fiasco, tendría problemas en cuanto los piratas se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho con su fruta. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse elegir. Tenía que hacerlo, y luego rezar para que sirviera de algo. Cerró los ojos, le pegó un mordisco a la pera, le arrancó un trozo y empezó a masticarlo.

Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a seguir comiendo para no escupir aquella mierda que tenía en la boca. No sabía a pera, sabía… a ácido puro, le quemaba la lengua y le hacía tener ganas de vomitar. Pero se tapó la boca con una mano mientras se tragaba aquel trozo. Al lograrlo, empezó a toser como un condenado. Ahora le ardía la garganta mientras aquella cosa descendía hacia su estómago. La pera en su mano ahora era de color verde, y parecía normal. El niño la dejó en la caja y la cerró.

No notaba ninguna sensación extraña, pero sí sentía que dentro de él ahora había poder. Quizá debería haberse comido la fruta entera, pero al parecer, con un trozo había bastado. ¿Qué habilidades habría obtenido? Pronto iba a averiguarlo.

Estaba dispuesto a salir de allí y tratar de enfrentarse a los Gyojin, y ya había agarrado el pomo de la puerta, cuando notó dentro de sí el instinto de una bestia queriendo salir. Y en su mente tomaron forma dos únicos pensamientos.

"Quiero matar a los Gyojin".

"Quiero rescatar a Hiro".

Sí, eso es. Las vidas de todos estaban en serio peligro, y aunque sólo podía considerar amigo de verdad a Hiroto, ninguno de los otros le parecía malo, ni siquiera los que se habían opuesto a que se quedara en el barco y le contaran sus planes, cosa que al final no habían hecho.

El poder recorrió todo su cuerpo, era una sensación increíble, se sentía fuerte, se sentía invencible, y cuando se colocó a cuatro patas se juró que estrujaría a esos pescados mutantes como si exprimiese una naranja.

Abrió su boca llena de colmillos y rugió con tono ronco. Se había convertido en un oso de proporciones colosales, cuya cabeza casi llegaba al dintel de la puerta, que de repente le parecía muy pequeña. Ahora no podría abrirla, pero ¿quién necesitaba abrir puertas en aquellas circunstancias?

Cargó en línea recta y destrozó la susodicha puerta, convirtiéndola en miles de astillas, llevándose con ella una buena parte de la pared y armando un jaleo terrible. Aquello alertaría sin duda a los Gyojin, pero ya no le preocupaba en absoluto. En cuanto se le acercase uno, lo pagaría muy caro. Echó a correr por el pasillo, tratando de localizar a las chicas y a Nagisa, para rescatarlos y luego ir todos a por los chicos en el otro barco.

Sin embargo, a los primeros que se encontró fue a los Gyojin, en un sitio que parecía ser la sentina, porque estaban bastante ocupados bebiendo.

"Menuda suerte" pensó Yūta, entrando en el bar con los ojos encendidos de la furia que le dominaba. "Caerán todos".

No pasaron ni tres segundos hasta que los Gyojin se percataron de su presencia. Todos se levantaron rápidamente y echaron mano de sus armas. Daba igual, porque no iban a poder con él. Yūta estaba poseído por el inmenso poder de la Fruta del Diablo, y tenía gente importante a la que salvar. No se detendría ante nada para lograrlo. Profiriendo un rugido ronco, se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras, con lo que quedó al nivel de los Gyojin, o incluso por encima de ellos. Ya no le parecían tan grandes y terribles.

-¿Quién demonios es? -preguntó uno de los piratas, sacando su hacha de doble fijo-. ¿Uno de los mocosos?

-Estoy bastante seguro de que los capturamos a todos -respondió otro que parecía un pulpo de color rosa-. ¿Será alguna de las chicas?

-Ésas están todavía más encerradas -repuso un tercer pirata-. No sé quién podrá ser, pero si se ha comido la Fruta del Diablo, tenemos que cargárnoslo. Al capitán no le gustará, pero no hay otro remedio.

¿Cargárselo? ¿Aquellos engendros se lo querían cargar? De haber sido humano, Yūta se les habría reído en la cara. A ver quién se cargaba a quién.

Aprovechando su peso, se dejó caer derribando al Gyojin más cercano, que parecía un tiburón martillo, y de un solo golpe de su garra le arrancó de cuajo la cabeza. Y le gustó. Uno menos.

"¡Más!" pensó para sus adentros, mientras arrojaba el cuerpo decapitado a un rincón y se lanzaba contra el siguiente pirata, que corrió la misma suerte que su compañero.

"¡Más!"

Dos de los piratas se lanzaron hacia él y le clavaron las espadas, haciéndole rugir de dolor. Pero se las habían clavado en la espalda, y el dolor era soportable. Sólo contribuyó a aumentar todavía más su furia. Se volvió hacia uno de los que le habían atacado y le atrapó la cabeza entre sus mandíbulas, apretando hasta literalmente reventarle el cráneo. Luego lo sacudió como un perro a una rata y lo arrojó con los otros dos.

"¡Más!"

De haber sido capaz de pensar en algo, se habría detenido a tiempo, pero su mente estaba dominada por las ansias asesinas. Por un momento se preguntó si no habría otra manera de solucionarlo, pero pronto se olvidó de aquello. Esto era muchísimo más excitante. Y cuando el segundo de los que le habían atacado trató de huir, le atrapó con ambos brazos y le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco, arrojándolo de cuerpo entero por el aire. Fue a caer encima de los que aún quedaban de pie, los cuales no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron todos al ataque. El oso volvió a ponerse de pie, encorvándose sobre ellos. ¿Querían amedrentarle? Se iban a enterar.

Zarpazos, mordiscos y cuchilladas, acompañados de un frenesí de gritos de agonía y rugidos de dolor, fueron todo lo que pudo oírse fuera del camarote durante los minutos siguientes, tras los cuales Yūta salió casi arrastrándose de la sentina. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de heridas de espada y otras armas, sangraba por muchos sitios y tenía un ojo entrecerrado, atravesado por un corte. Se sentía débil, las patas le temblaban violentamente, pero reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Arlong… sólo queda… Arlong… si acabo con él… todos estarán a salvo…"

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, empezó a buscar al líder de los piratas por todo el barco. No lo encontró, pero sí localizó a las chicas, que se encontraban encerradas en la bodega. Luego las rescataría, cuando tuviera la certeza de haber terminado el trabajo. Sin embargo, la mente se le estaba empezando a nublar, le costaba razonar, así que decidió no pensar en nada y concentrarse sólo en poner una pata delante de la otra.

Sólo le quedaba la cubierta del barco. Arlong debería estar ahí, junto con Nagisa. Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, salió al exterior rompiendo la puerta, y lo primero que vio con su único ojo fue lo que había esperado ver: al líder de los piratas, de pie junto al mástil, en el que se encontraba atado Nagisa. El chico tenía un ojo morado y sangre en la nariz. Arlong debía haberle pegado.

El oso rugió, de forma mucho menos amenazante de lo que pretendía. Ante él se encontraba el último obstáculo. Chico y Gyojin giraron la cabeza para mirarlo. Nagisa abrió mucho la boca, estupefacto, mientras que Arlong lo evaluó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Resulta curioso que hayas sido capaz de cargarte a toda mi tripulación, bestia. ¿Cuál de todos los mocosos eres tú? Me sorprende que te hayas escapado y hayas conseguido comerte la Fruta del Diablo, pero dado el estado en que te encuentras, no tendré problemas en cortarte la cabeza y echarte de comer a los tiburones.

Se separó de Nagisa y encaró a Yūta, quien clavó los ojos en el Gyojin. Un poco más, tan sólo un esfuerzo más, y todo habría terminado.

Nagisa estaba lejos del oso, y no podía moverse, pero veía con claridad el ojo ambarino del animal, un color inconfundible que estaba más que acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de su capitán. Quedaba claro, por tanto, de quién se trataba.

-Yūta- murmuró, mientras empezaba a aflojar las ataduras de sus manos con las puntas de los dedos. Si lograba desatarse, iría a liberar rápidamente a los chicos y podrían derrotar juntos a Arlong. Y debía hacerlo rápido, pues le preocupaba el aspecto del oso. El pirata estaría distraído, y Nagisa confiaba en Yūta para que apartase la atención de él.

Arlong tenía una espada enorme, formada por muchos triángulos afilados que recorrían toda la longitud del arma. Parecía más una sierra que una espada, y por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con las armas de los piratas de antes.

"Da igual lo fuerte que parezca, y en qué estado esté yo. Tengo que hacerlo, o los matará a todos para castigarles por lo que he hecho".

El joven Isogai hizo de tripas corazón y se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras, sobrepasando la altura de Arlong. Sin embargo, el pirata no parecía intimidado, simplemente sonreía.

Nagisa logró soltar la última cuerda justo a tiempo, se desató rápidamente los pies y, sigilosamente, regresó a su barco, donde comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que podía en dirección a los camarotes. El primero al que liberó fue a Karma, el cual parecía a punto de explotar. El pelirrojo tenía las muñecas raspadas y casi sangrantes de tanto rozarse con las cuerdas. Nagisa las cortó de un tajo de su cuchillo, la única arma que los piratas no les habían arrebatado.

-Así que te has escapado, ¿no, Nagisa? -preguntó Karma mientras se liberaba los pies a tirones.

-Sí, pero no lo he hecho solo -respondió apresuradamente el muchacho-. Escucha, Karma, Yūta está peleando contra Arlong, y está en muy mal estado. ¿Podrías…?

-¿Yūta? ¿Ese niñito está peleando contra un Gyojin? -le interrumpió el otro-. Si lo que me quieres pedir es que vaya a ayudarle, creo que cuando llegue no encontraré más que su cuerpo destrozado…

-No es lo que tú te piensas, Karma, y sí, quiero pedirte que vayas a ayudarle. De entre nosotros eres el más fuerte… y sé que estabas en contra de él, pero te pido como favor personal que vayas a ayudarle, mientras yo libero a todos los demás. Por favor…

Karma estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero la mirada de Nagisa era de súplica y apremio. No había tiempo. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que así conseguiré que me deba una. Está bien, iré -aceptó. Nagisa suspiró aliviado y le entregó su cuchillo-. Un palillo de dientes, pero creo que me servirá. ¿Y el resto de los piratas…?

-No creo que sean problema. Ya no -fue todo lo que respondió Nagisa, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación para pasar a la siguiente. Karma se puso en marcha, subiendo las escaleras a cubierta y saltando al otro barco. Lo que vio allí le sorprendió como pocas cosas lo habían hecho en su vida: Arlong y un oso gigantesco enzarzados en una pelea a muerte entre dos monstruos. Eso parecía ante los ojos del chico. El pirata blandía una espada, que en aquellos momentos estaba clavada casi hasta la empuñadura en el estómago del animal, y el oso tenía las fauces cerradas en torno al cuello del pirata, que no paraba de sangrar.

Karma había visto muchísimas peleas de todo tipo, también había tomado parte en muchas del ellas, y había hecho sangrar a más de una persona, de varias formas. Pero aquello superaba todo lo que había visto anteriormente. Aquello era un combate desesperado entre dos bestias que trataban por todos los medios de matar a su enemigo antes de morir, y en el que el superviviente tenía pocas posibilidades de contarlo.

Karma sólo tenía una oportunidad, y sabía cómo ponerle fin a aquella batalla. Arlong le debía una, y estaba a punto de cobrársela. Agarró el cuchillo con fuerza y cargó contra Arlong, dando un gran salto y aterrizando en la espalda del pirata. Tenía los dos brazos ocupados tratando de quitarse al oso de encima, así que Karma tenía vía libre para actuar. Con un rápido movimiento, alzó el cuchillo y lo descargó con todas sus fuerzas en la nuca del Gyojin, seccionándole la yugular.

El cuerpo del pirata se desplomó como un fardo bajo el peso del oso, quien se derrumbó cuan largo era, con la espada clavada y apenas respirando. Karma extrajo el cuchillo y se volvió a mirar a Yūta, que comenzaba a perder la transformación y recuperar su aspecto humano. ¿Aquel niño solo se había lanzado contra la tripulación de Gyojin? Ningún otro pirata había hecho acto de presencia, a pesar de que el ruido de la batalla podía haberse oído hasta en Cocoyashi. A Karma le quedaba bastante clara la suerte que habían corrido los piratas.

-¡Karmaaaaa!

El pelirrojo echó un vistazo a la cubierta, donde se encontraban todos los chicos, libres por fin. Maehara fue el primero en llegar hasta allí. Tenía la cara desencajada.

-¡¿Dónde está Yūta?! -chilló con voz aguda. Karma apretó los labios. Se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el cuerpo del niño caído. Maehara, al verlo, se puso pálido y apartó a Karma casi empujándolo, para arrodillarse al lado del joven Isogai. Aún respiraba, aunque entrecortadamente. Y tenía un aspecto lamentable, que horrorizó a Hiroto. Heridas por todo el cuerpo, un ojo atravesado por una cicatriz, y lo peor, la espada que le atravesaba el estómago y le sobresalía por la espalda. Tosía sangre y apenas podía enfocar los ojos en Maehara.

-H-Hi...ro… -murmuró, con voz casi inaudible-. Estás… l-libre… ¿el resto… también?

-Sí, estamos todos libres -le contestó Maehara, mientras le abrazaba fuertemente contra él. No le importó empaparse de sangre-. Y tú te vas a poner bien, te lo juro, en cuanto te saque esta espada, te curaremos y…

-Es mejor que se la dejes ahí, Maehara -dijo Muramatsu, con tono grave-. Total… quitársela o no, ya no va a cambiar nada.

-¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Hiroto, dirigiéndole al otro rubio una mirada desesperada. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos-. Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Yūta… Yūta va a…

En el fondo, ya sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo, porque se iba a volver loco si pensaba en ello. Primero perdía a Yūma, ahora perdía a Yūta, otro Isogai más… por su culpa, sólo por no poder hacer nada por ellos.

-Hi...ro… -le llamó el pequeño, con voz débil-. ¿Os he… salvado? ¿Lo he… conseguido?

-Sí, Yūta. Lo has hecho muy bien -fue Nagisa quien respondió. Su voz sonaba algo quebrada, se estaba conteniendo-. Gracias a ti, todos estamos a salvo.

-¡Todos no! -le cortó Hiroto-. Yūta no está a salvo…

-Encuentra… a mis hermanos por mí, ¿vale? -le pidió, con una sonrisa triste-. Y dile que ojalá… hubiera podido verles de nuevo.

Tosió un par de veces más. Maehara ya no se aguantaba. Lloraba en silencio, mojando con sus lágrimas la camisa roja de sangre del niño. No quería responderle, porque hacerlo significaría que aceptaba la situación. Pero Yūta estaba esperando una respuesta. Y si no se la daba, si no le decía lo que esperaba oír, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

-Te lo juro -musitó, entre hipidos-. Te juro que lo haré…

Yūta volvió a sonreír, e intentó levantar una mano para coger la de Hiroto, pero estaba demasiado débil. Maehara se dio cuenta y le apretó todo lo fuerte que podía.

-Gracias… Hiro… -dijo. Tomó aire y entonces continuó-. Yūma… Yūko…

La cabeza del niño cayó hacia un lado y cerró los ojos. No volvió a moverse. Maehara notó como si una espada congelada le atravesara de lado a lado, y empezó a temblar y a zarandear el cuerpo del niño, sin dejar de repetir su nombre, cegado por las lágrimas.

-¡YŪTA! ¡YŪTA! ¡Abre los ojos y háblame! ¡YŪTA!

Terasaka y Yoshida dieron un paso adelante y cogieron a Maehara por los brazos, obligándolo a separarse del niño, mientras Hiroto pataleaba y se retorcía, insultando a los dos chicos con todas las palabras que conocía.

-¡Soltadme ahora mismo, hijos de puta! ¡Malnacidos!

-¡Ya no te puede responder! -gruñó Yoshida, mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para contener la desesperación del rubio.

El resto, por su parte, estaba en shock. En parte por la rápida sucesión de acontecimientos, y en parte por haber contemplado la muerte de un niño sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Y más cuando ese mismo niño los había salvado a todos.

-¿Queda alguien… que tenga algo en contra suya? -preguntó Sugino, con la mano en el hombro de Nagisa, a quien parecía que le habían pegado un porrazo en la cabeza. Todos los chicos se miraron durante un momento, y luego Itona respondió:

-No. Ya no.


End file.
